Start Anew
by Prumery
Summary: Brothers aren't always the best. And new people aren't always as bad as people put them to be. Alfred knows that Mathew only wants what he wants so he could rub it in his face, but what if this time, Alfred doesn't want to let go of it.


The first day he brought him home, Alfred felt his chest hurt. Mathew was making a science project and leaning on him like they were together. Alfred walked in with his IPod and his shorts, breathing heavily and taking off his tank top. He sweat like a pig and he grabbed a water bottle, drinking from it quickly.

"Excuse you." Mathew coughed and Alfred pulled back from the water bottle to see a red eye beauty blink at him.

"Hello?" Alfred immedietly hid behind the sink. "OH MY GOD, WHO IS THAT?" Alfred breathed heavily and then peeked from the top of the sink, blinking at him.

The red eyes were twinkling and there was a soft chuckle in his throat. Alfred blushed red and he ran to the bedroom. That's how they met.

Mathew turned to the male and sighed. "I'm sorry, he's stupid."

"Nah... He's... Nah." The male stared at the door that Alfred was hiding behind and smiled.

Alfred was behind the door, his eyes wide and his heart pounding on his chest. But it wasn't because of the run he just had. There was a blush on his face, and his chest was aching as he stepped into the shower. He shook it off. It was probably just adrenaline. A week later he was back and this time Alfred was about to leave for his run. He stretched in the doorway, and then leaned down to tie his shoe.

"Hey, you must be Alfred."

Alfred stood up straight and turned around, his eyes wide and the music in his ears blaring. "You listen to Hollywood Undead?" The albino asked, his red eyes glowing behind thickly painted mascara.

"Y-yes..." Alfred said as he pulled out his earbuds and stretched his arms. His face was red and he didn't look him in the eyes.

"I'm Gilbert... We didn't meet properly last week." Alfred covered his face. "Oh my God, I'm sorry about that." Alfred felt suddenly self-conscious about his slightly chubby figure.

Gilbert laughed instead. "Nah, it's fine. Mathew didn't tell me he had a roommate."

"Yeah... I'm his brother." Alfred rubbed his hand against his neck and Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I don't see it. He doesn't look like you."

Alfred felt slightly awkward being compared to his brother, and he was about to talk when Mathew came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Gilbert are you ready?" Mathew talked to Gilbert, and Alfred gently slipped away, trying to get the blush off of his face. Gilbert stared behind him as he left.

He came by more often, and Alfred detested and liked it at the same time. He quietly ate his sandwich and stared at Mathew as he fixed some stuff and sat beside Gilbert. They spoke, but there was sometimes these silent moments where Gilbert would make a face and stared at Mathew awkwardly.

"What, you don't like Chinese places?"

"No, i ate too much Chinese food and now i don't."

"Oh..." Silence.

"I like German food better. It's a lot saltier and I've never liked sweet food." Alfred said as he went through a comic book and drank his soda.

Gilbert reached over the sofa. "I'm German."

Alfred paused. His eyes drifted to his and Gilbert stared at the long lashes casting a shadow on plump cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not using my accent. I think it annoys people sometimes." Gilbert said gently and Alfred knitted his brows.

"Well. Why don't you use it; we won't judge you."

Gilbert turned to Mathew and then to Alfred. Both of them shrugged. Gilbert made a face. "Fine. But if I annoy you…" His accent was thick and Alfred stiffened. There was warmth of lust down his back and Mathew knitted his brows.

"I don't like i-"

"NO. No, keep talking." Alfred cut Mathew off and smiled at Gilbert The albino grinned at him.

"Why don't you like it?" Gilbert said as he turned to Mathew who rolled his eyes.

"I've known you speaking without an accent for two months, so it's stupid for me." Matthew said and swallowed a gulp of beer.

Gilbert's face downturned and he stood up and went to Alfred. "So, what are you reading?"

"Spiderman when Deadpool is in it."

"I love Deadpool!"

Mathew stared at them as they spoke without the awkward silence. The brother glared at Alfred, who blinked and then looked away.

"Hey, Gilbert. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Not really."

"Well, we're going." Mathew grabbed his arm and pushed him outside. The blonde with thicker glasses and longer hair turned to Alfred who tried to make himself smaller.

"Don't. Don't even try, Alfred. He's not your type and he doesn't like you. He likes me." Mathew said quietly and Alfred felt tears in his eyes.

"Okay, Mattie..."

"Good."

Alfred sipped on his coffee gently as his brother left him. Alfred had always been the brother that had been given anything and everything and Mathew felt like he needed to pay him back. Even though their parents preferred Mathew because they still thought he was straight. Alfred sighed. He put away his coffee and looked into the mirror.

"No one likes you. You're just Mathew's older brother, nothing else." Alfred went to sleep, thinking of Gilbert's thick accent and his mouth moving to the words he made.

Gilbert was starting to come by when Mathew wasn't there. Alfred hated him now. It had been 10 months, and the feelings didn't go away and he hated it. Gilbert stared at the T.V. as Alfred read through another Ray Bradbury book since Gilbert came.

"Why is your brother suddenly so hostile towards me hanging out with you?" Gilbert said as he paused the T.V. and turned to him. His eyes glowed in the lights there and Alfred looked down at his book again, saying nothing.

"Why aren't you talking to me...?"

Alfred looked away from him and read through the last couple of pages in the book. Suddenly the book was pulled away and the albino threw it across the room. "Look at me."

Alfred squeaked as his book landed on a table, but he was surprised he wasn't hurt. Gilbert turned Alfred's face to his and he stared into blue eyes that then darted away from his gaze. "Alfred..." His hand delicately touched his thigh and Alfred stiffened.

"Gilbert, stop touching me." Alfred pushed him away and went to get his book when he felt Gilbert grab him and turn him around. "N-no sto-"

Gilbert suddenly grabbed him and kissed his mouth. Alfred felt stars burst in his eyes and his lips tingle. His eyes rolled into his head and he began to kiss back. As Gilbert let out a moan, Alfred snapped back into reality and threw him back.

"STOP! NO I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Alfred had tears rolling down his eyes as Gilbert slammed into the wall and let out a groan. He stared up at the blonde and knitted his brows.

"Alfred, you kissed me back like you had never been kissed. I know someone like you have had relationships, but someone can't... just fake that..." Gilbert's thick accent made Alfred's face turn red.

Immediately, the blonde felt tears in his eyes and he turned and ran into his bedroom, like the first time they'd met. Gilbert went to the door and gently knocked.

"Alfred... Alfred... Come on... open up..."

"Please... leave. I can't like you..." Alfred cried behind the door and curled into a small ball.

His parents didn't want him home and the only person who cared was Mathew. He couldn't lose Mathew. He couldn't lose him.

"Why, Alfred?"

"Because if i like you, I'll lose Mathew. He's my brother..." Alfred sniffled and there was a quiet sigh.

"Mathew isn't the brother i like okay..."

"Go away."

"Are you seriously giving up someone you like for your brother's happiness?" Gilbert stared at the door, already knowing the answer.

There was a silence, and Alfred stopped talking and was now crying softly. Gilbert walked away. At least for now. Mathew noticed that every time Gilbert came over, Alfred locked himself in his room. He liked that. Gilbert sat on the sofa beside Mathew, going through his notes and sipping on his beer. The man was already on his 6th. He was slightly swaying.

"And... there... is a little something on your..." Gilbert pressed his hand onto his head and sighed gently.

Mathew got closer to the platinum blonde and pushed the notebooks away. "Hey.. Gilbert...?" Mathew asked as he grabbed his hands and gently rubbed them.

Gilbert tried to pull away, but was too dizzy to completely do that. "Wh..what?"

"I like you..." Mathew said quietly and leaned in, kissing him.

Gilbert moaned and then grabbed the blonde's hair. He kissed back harshly, sticking his tongue into the blonde's mouth and groaning. Mathew grinned as he took off his jacket and Gilbert's shirt. He got Gilbert. He got what his brother wanted. It was amazing.

Until Gilbert spoke. "God, Alfred."

Mathew stopped. He pulled back and Gilbert stared with hazed eyes at the blond on top of his waist. Mathew lifted his hand and smacked Gilbert across the face. "I hate you." He went to his room and Gilbert stared at the ceiling, knitting his brows.

"I have no idea what just happened." He gently rubbed his cheek and got up, packing his things and swaying to the door. He pressed his forehead against the door and took a deep breath.

Alfred opened the door and almost screamed when he saw Gilbert still there. The albino turned to him and smiled gently.

"Do... Do you want me to take you home?" Alfred asked quietly and the older male sighed.

"Yes... that.. would be great." he burped slightly and Alfred grabbed his keys. Gilbert leaned against Alfred as they walked outside of the apartment, groaning as the floor spun.

"I heard a smack... What happened?" Alfred asked as they slid into the small car and Alfred began to drive. Gilbert stiffened and he coughed.

"I called him by a different name..." Gilbert said gently and sighed. "I'm sorry..." Gilbert said, turning to Alfred.

The blond rolled his eyes. "It's okay, it was my fault, I shouldn't have begun to lik-"

"Are you fucking serious?" Gilbert sat up and glared at Alfred who shrunk back at the shout.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Alfred felt tears in his eyes and Gilbert hissed.

"You let your brother push you around, and when you develop feelings for me, you get out of the way even when Mathew doesn't like me! The only reason he tried to even kiss me or do anything is because you have feelings for me! He just likes to rub things that he has that you want in your face!" Gilbert said and Alfred parked in the front of the house.

Alfred's eyes were filled with tears. "He wasn't always like this..."

"I believe you, but this isn't right, Alfred..." Gilbert said gently and his eyes softened. He held Alfred's hand and this time he didn't pull away.

Alfred lifted his face and stared into Gilbert's eyes. The man was drunk, but he knew what he was talking about. He doesn't know how he ended up in Gilbert's bed, however. Gilbert kissed his neck and collar bone, making Alfred moan quietly. He didn't want to make any noises, but the way Gilbert kissed him and sucked his neck was making it hard.

"Gilbert.. Gilbert..." Alfred moaned and dug his fingers into his hair.

Their clothes were lost and Gilbert was ripping open a condom and grabbing his bottle of lubricant. Alfred laid on his back, breathing heavily and trying to remember what time it was.

"Alfred...Hey look at me." Gilbert said gently as he turned his face to his and pressed a small glob of the sticky stuff in between Alfred's legs and made him shiver.

"What is it?"

Gilbert gently rubbed Alfred's cheek and the blond nuzzled his face into his hand. His eyes closed and he felt his chest ache and his heart flutter. Gilbert leaned and kissed him softly.

"I like you. Not your brother, you understand?" Gilbert said gently and Alfred blushed.

"I do." Gilbert pushed his legs apart and gently pushed into him, making Alfred let out a cry as he was larger than he expected, and he usually doesn't bottom.

"Ow, ow ow..." Alfred whimpered and Gilbert stopped.

"It'll hurt for a little okay?" Alfred shook his head and pushed down his hips, mewling as he felt Gilbert's cock hit something inside him. He shivered and Gilbert groaned loudly at how tight he was.

"God, how many times have you done this, you're fucking tight."

"I've only bottomed once before...unf..." Alfred covered his face as Gilbert moved gently. Alfred dug his fingers into the soft mattress and tried not to pay attention to the pain.

"You're fucking beautiful." Gilbert said gently as he ran his hand over the blond's stomach, feeling the soft bulge that Alfred tried to get rid of for the last couple of months.

Alfred mewled and shook his head. Gilbert pinched his nipple and made more of those squeaking noises that made Gilbert grin. "Cute."

"Stop... I'm not..." Alfred couldn't even talk as Gilbert pushed deeper and harder into him.

The blond wrapped his legs tightly around Gilbert's nice backside. He suddenly felt Gilbert lean down and grab his cock, tugging gently. Alfred closed his eyes tightly and let out a breath that shuddered and broke into a moan. Gilbert smiled gently and then closed his eyes, leaning into Alfred and pushing his legs higher. Alfred cried out as the angle made it easier for Gilbert to slam into his prostate and his mouth covered his entire neck in hickeys that Alfred never knew he liked to be marked with .

"Alfred, you're amazing..." Gilbert whispered into Alfred's ear with that thick accent of his and Alfred's eyes closed and his face turned red.

He felt a shudder go through his body and he came on his stomach and covered him and Gilbert with his sticky cum. Gilbert shuddered and came as well. He pulled out and took off his condom and cleaned both of them. Alfred shuddered and curled into the man's bed, covering himself.

"Alfred..?" The blond looked at Gilbert with soft eyes filled with attraction, and made the albino smile gently.

"Yeah?" Gilbert slid in beside him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his head. Alfred purred and dug his face into Gilbert's chest.

"Wanna move in with me? I get bored all alone." Gilbert said gently and Alfred paused.

"We haven't even dated yet, Gilbert."

"Yeah, but we've known each other for 10 months. And we pretty much spend every day together. We haven't even gotten in a fight..." Gilbert said gently and Alfred blinked.

He hid his face and sighed. "Let me think about it..." Gilbert kissed his head.

"Or we can date first. Whatever you'd like. But you're not getting away from me, you understand?" Gilbert said to Alfred as the other grinned.

"You aren't getting away from me either."

Gilbert and Alfred fell asleep together for the first time. A couple of hours later, Alfred gently opened the door and limped to the fridge, grabbing food and stuffing his mouth as he realized that he was hungry. He turned to the mirror and noticed that he looked happy and full of life. His eyes were softer and he looked like he had a good night's rest. And then, he noticed the dark hickeys all over his neck. His eyes widened and he saw that even though his shirt was buttoned to his neck.

"Where the fuck were you?" Mathew came out of his room and Alfred jumped. His face turned red and he shook his head.

"No where. I just left Gilbert at his house and went to get some burgers..." Alfred laughed and looked away.

Mathew glared at him, and went to the fridge, pulling out a soda. He took a sip and then saw the marks on Alfred's neck. "What are those?" Alfred was about to run to his bedroom, but Mathew pulled him back and stared at the marks on his neck. He then sniffed. "Is that... Gilbert's cologne...?" Mathew took one look at Alfred's face and hissed. "You fucked him, didn't you." Alfred blushed at the harsh use of language from his brother, and turned to leave when Mathew pulled him back. "Well, fucking answer me!" Mathew grabbed Alfred's hand harshly and Alfred gasped at the pain.

"Please stop, you're hurting me."

"Tell me!"

Alfred pulled away and grabbed his hand, staring at Mathew with wide and scared eyes. Mathew was terrifying when he wanted to be. His brother glared at him.

"Whore." He spat at him and then left to his room.

Alfred felt his chest constrict and he suddenly felt terrified that he lost his brother. His only family he had left. But, instead of feeling bad about it, he grabbed all the clothing he could and stuffed it into his bag. Then he was at Gilbert's doorstep with his bags, and Gilbert opened the door.

Gilbert stared at him and then smiled. "Come in."

Alfred blushed and smiled back, walking into the house. A new start had always sounded good. And Gilbert could be that new start.


End file.
